FIN DE LA FUNCIÓN
by sakurafrozenprincess
Summary: Sakura lo miró friamente pero luego sonrió, ya nada valía la pena -Entonces querido Sasuke, nos vemos en el infierno-. Él solo asintió con un pequño movimiento de cabeza -Te esperaré- fue lo único que dijo antes de que el oxígeno abandonase su sistena.


** FIN DE LA FUNCION (ONE SHOT)**

Vio sus ojos fríos como siempre pero a pesar de que él no mostrase nada sabía que no era así. Sabía que él se preguntaba porqué, cómo, cuándo. Y ella río internamente.

Dios, ¿Quién pensaría que esto terminaría así? Ella había cambiado demasiado, ella simplemente no era Sakura Haruno, ésa murió o más bien, la que ahora ocupaba su cuerpo la había matado. La mató cruelmente, sin piedad. ¿Porqué? Por que simplemente se cansó. Se cansó de llorar, de sufrir, de preocuparse por quién no la valoraba, sé cansó de sentir dolor.

Porque aunque tenía a su atolondrado hermanito siempre apoyándola ella sabía que él tomaría un rumbo diferente, la dejaría otra vez sola. Como cuando tenía 12 años y su mundo se colapsó. Naruto se fue con Jiraya a entrenar, Sasuke había abandonado la aldea por su tan aclamada venganza y Kakashi simplemente dejó de entrenarla y por lo tanto de verle.

Sí, la habían dejado sola y destrozada, sin embargo tuvo suerte y su querida maestra había aceptado entrenarla. Aún se preguntaba ¿Por qué? Era un intento fracasado de ninja, sin talento, sin técnica especial, sin clan. Pero su ahora su querida maestra descansaba en paz, alejada de cada pelea y de cada guerra. ¡Cómo la extrañaba! Pero tenía fe de que su maestra estaba feliz.

Una vez Shizune le dijo que Tsunade la había aceptado porque vio potencial en ella y porque aunque desease fuese mentira, ella cargaba con los ojos más mentirosos del planeta, al igual que los suyos. Pueden mostrar luz y alegría pero sólo ellas sabían en verdad cuánto sufrían, cuan destrozadas estaban por dentro. Su destino era perder a los que más querían, era algo que simplemente sabían, algo que estaba escrito y sin poder ser borrado o modificado.

Y ahora se dio cuenta de cuánta razón tenía su maestra aunque una parte positiva deseaba que fuera sólo una vil mentira, algo para asustarla y sin embargo su parte más racional siempre le dijo que era verdad. Tsunade era una sabia en todo sentido.

Lo vio tendido en el suelo y miro a su alrededor. Parecía el infierno, todo estaba destruido y en llamas. Cuerpos sin vida por doquier, quemados, mutilados, sangrantes. Conoció a muchos de los que yacían en el suelo y aún así no sintió nada. Hizo una sonrisa irónica, era peor que él.

Sasuke se movía por la venganza, ella mecánicamente, él tenía un sentimiento, ella estaba vacía. Era un monstruo y aún así no se arrepentía.

Estaba por desfallecer y caer en el profundo y eterno sueño, pero ella se rehusaría a ir sin antes verlo a él perderse en la línea de la vida y la muerte. Por que Sakura Haruno sólo descansaría en paz hasta ver a Sasuke Uchiha muerto ante ella.

Tenía que esperar, sólo unos minutos más. La función ya casi llegaba a su final.

Definitivamente la vida es irónica, ¿Quién diría que la pequeña Sakura que tantas veces lloró, sufrió, suplicó e intercedió por el arrogante Uchiha ahora fuera la causante de su muerte?. Pero se lo merecía pensó Sakura, sí, sufrió mucho pero él se convirtió en lo que tanto despreció en algún momento; un traidor, un asesino. Arruinó la vida de cientos de personas, de madres, niños, hermanos, amigos. Destrozó la vida de hasta los que lo consideraron un hermano, un hijo, un amor. Destrozó la vida del equipo 7 y tenía que pagar. El equipo 7 merecía paz.

Soltó una pequeña risa, Sasuke la había dejado muerta en vida cuando él intentó matarlos y ahora ella ya no era capaz de derramar una sola lagrima por el amor de su vida. Por que a pesar de que lo consideraba tan insignificante como ser humano, aún era el amor de su vida.

Ese amor, su hermandad con Naruto y la admiración por Kakashi y Tsunade fue lo único que no pudo matar.

Cayó de rodillas por el cansancio y escuchó como Sasuke la llamaba lentamente, seguramente por la sangre que estaba en sus pulmones. Se acercó a su lado y observó atentamente esos pozos negros por los que alguna vez suspiro, por los que estuvo dispuesta a morir a cambio de una mirada de ternura.

- Dime Sasuke - le susurró y él aunque estaba a punto de morir embozó una sonrisa, extrañaba su nombre en los labios de ella, aunque eso es algo que jamás mencionaría.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? - le preguntó el Uchiha y Sakura tardó unos minutos en entender a lo que se refería. Rió con ganas a pesar de la poca energía que mantenía.

- Esa pregunta deberías respondértela tú _Sasuke-kun, _dime ¿Te sientes mejor después de haber traicionado a tu aldea, lastimar a tu mejor amigo, unirte a Akatsuki, atacar a Konoha y matar a cientos de inocentes? Sí Sasuke, yo me siento mejor al saber que esto terminará aquí, pero dime… ¿Esto es lo que deseabas, lo que te haría feliz? -

Sasuke giró su rostro hacía el paisaje cruel a su alrededor y regresó su mirada a los ojos jades de la pelirrosa y con seguridad respondió - Sí Sakura, es lo que deseaba, castigar a los culpables de la masacre de mi clan -

Sakura lo miró fríamente pero luego sonrió, ya nada valía la pena. - Entonces querido Sasuke, nos veremos en el infierno -.

El pelinegro la miró fijamente como tratando de memorizar ese rostro, cada facción de la ninja pelirrosa. Dio su sonrisa superior, aquella que aún derretía a la chica y asintió con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza - Te estaré esperando- fue lo único que dijo antes de que el oxígeno abandonase su sistema.

Sakura observó el momento exacto en que los ojos de su ex compañero se cerrarán para siempre y aunque trato de no pudo evitar sentir aquel dolor que traspasa el corazón, que parece congelarlo y sin deseos de volver a latir.

Jadeó buscando aire y se acercó más a él. Lo miró con ternura y con amor contenido por tantos años, acarició su rostro y pasó su dedo pulgar por esos labios que tanto deseó probar. Se acercó a ellos y los beso con ternura, y allí se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo esa era la mejor forma de morir: a su lado, aún sintiendo la calidez de sus labios y su piel.

Recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amado y lo abrazó por la cintura, uniendo sus manos en lo que parecía una súplica para que no los separarán.

Sí, esa era la mejor forma de morir, a lado de la persona que más amó y estando tranquila de que su equipo a pesar de las heridas estarían bien. Ella se aseguró de eso.

Sonrió dulcemente, por fin todo terminó y ella estaría con Sasuke por toda la eternidad aunque fuese en el infierno, por que él era un maldito y ella una asesina. Al final todos irían al infierno, matar no está justificado ante ningún Dios. Y a pesar de eso estaba feliz por que Sasuke le dio antes de morir lo que deseó desde sus 12 años: una mirada de ternura y amor.

Sakura cerró sus ojos, por fin la función terminó.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Bueno, aquí estoy sumamente nerviosa por ser el primer fic que publico, espero que lo hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poco. Me ecantaría que me dieran sus opiniones ¿merezco kunais o al menos un "no está tan mal"? jaja_

_Espero poder seguir escribiendo por y para ustedes y no encontrarme con un "largate de aqui que apestas" (eso me pondría muy triste), pero como dije su opinión es muy importante. _

_XOXO _

_ATTE: SAKURAFROZENPRINCESS_


End file.
